The New Sheriff
by nykky
Summary: Sawyer is riding high from his long con until Ana confronts him. Swear words warning.


Title: The New Sheriff  
By: Nykky (nycjoc)  
Rating: Teen  
Pairing: Sawyer and Ana  
Summary: Just after "The Long Con"  
Warnings: Swear words  
Status of fic: Complete  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.

Author's Notes: This hit me just after watching The Lon Con, which by the way cracked me up. I loved how he played them all. Thanks to my beta skimmboardergurl.

* * *

"That was a cute trick."

Sawyer paused. He had been walking back to his shelter after his 'little chat' with Charlie. He thought he wasn't followed but apparently he was wrong.

Slowly he turned and faced Ana Lucia. It was hard to really to see, as it was pitch black. The moon only peeped through small slits in the foliage. She was standing right about ten feet away partly in the shadows. Her arms were hanging loose and her expression cool.

" s'cuse me?"

A mirthless smile touched her lips. Slowly her tongue came out moistening them. Sawyer watched it moved in utter fascination, his mind thinking of what that tongue could do for him. Mentally, he shook his head clearing his mind. Something tells him that he needs all his wits about him.

"I said cute trick back there. Got them _all_ twisted into knots. You're right. They didn't figure you would end up with the winning hand."

"People tend to underestimate me." He eyed her closely, trying to discern just how much she knew.

She nodded. "Yeah. I bet. People tend to do that to me. Give me credit for things I didn't do and don't know me well enough to know what I would do."

"Oh yeah?" Sawyer moved closer to her. "What will you do?"

Ana coolly watched him approach, weighing him with her eyes before responding,

"I'll do whatever it takes."

Sawyer stopped when he was just two feet in front of her. He tilted his head and sneered at her.

"Hmm. I see."

"I hope you do, cowboy." She leaned closer to him. "And I don't play fair."

Sawyer glared at her seething. "What do you _think_ you can do?"

She leaned back shrugging. "I let them know the truth without having to say anything. All I gotta do is put a little pressure on a certain dumbass crackhead and I'll know where to get what I want."

His jaw clenched with fury but he thinly leered. "What makes you think he knows where my stash is?"

"What makes you think he doesn't?"

Sawyer's frame stiffened. His mind raced at the possibility that Charlie might have followed him. A second later he disregarded it.

"You're fishing, girl. We both know he didn't. 'Sides, I could just move my stash."

"I don't fish. Maybe you could move your stash, but everyone is gonna be watching your ass like a hawk. They'll know where it is, I'll make sure of it."

The two faced off, Sawyer knowing she wasn't playing and Ana knowing she has reached the point where she had to let him think he still had power.

"Still, it wouldn't serve my purpose if they know where the guns are."

Sawyer's eyebrow arched. _So it's a con. She actually thinks **she's** gonna con me._

"And why not Ana Lu? Nobody wants a trigger happy chick with a gun?"

She laughed silently before shaking her head. "Oh, yeah. They aren't feeling the idea of me having any bang-bang toys." Her face became serious. "That's where you come in."

"How so?"

She nods. "You can provide for me the thing I'll need at the right time."

Sawyer crossed his arms skeptically. "When the time is right?"

Ana's eyes darted back and forth a moment before she spoke again. "Look. Despite your fucked-up decision to pretend the Others have come, I knew they were coming before then. They _will _come. You people think this shit is a game but it's not. They are coming and when they do, I'll be _god_-damned if they take anyone else without a fight. So I want to be prepared. And _I_ don't want to play your fuckin' game," jabbing at Sawyer's chest to illustrate her point.

"When the time comes, I want my protection ready and available."

Sawyer said nothing. He had thought she would demand a gun that second. But she asked for guns to use when necessary. She just wanted to be able to protect the rest of them. He didn't quite know what to make of it.

"What about the tribe?"

"Fuck the tribe," she spat. "It's too easy for them to look at me like I'm crazy or think the worst of me. They want a gun let the fools strike their own deal with you. I'm here to stake out my claim. Listen up Sawyer, you cross me and you better hope I never get my hands on a gun because I'll do more than drive dirt into your arm. I'll make you wish that…"

"That what?" he snapped. "I don't take kindly to threats, Rambina. So save it. If this works it's because _I_ let it work.

"No. It works because you know I got you by the balls. So does the rest of the tribe. It's only a matter of time before they try to find the guns you stashed. The next time you go out to get at them, someone will be following you. You deal with me, I'll keep your secret and won't go behind your back. Hell, I might even help you keep them safe from the Hatfields' and McCoys'. But, I _will_ get my weapon. I _will _have protection. You can deal with them or me. I. Don't. Care."

Sawyer swore under his breath. He knew she was right. Hell, he'd considered it himself. He had to be very careful to protect those guns with at least three decent trackers in the group. He knew more than he let on to Freckles about his trackin' skills. But, Ana Lucia was a different kind of minx. She read between the lines and made a point to find out his secrets. She was dangerous, yet for some reason, Sawyer didn't mind. He kinda liked that she could play hardball with the best of them.

She watched the crazy hick and wondered what he'd do. When she first decided to follow him, she just planned to find out what happened. But then she remembered Jack's accusation. It made her growl to think he would accuse her of something that stupid. But when she saw that girl Kate she understood why. By the time she caught up with Sawyer, she had decided that she wasn't gonna tell Jack anything. It was too easy to sway Jack's trust.

She was surprised to see Charlie standing in front of Sawyer. Then she heard the story and her jaw dropped. A con. Sawyer played the fools with the help of a kid looking for vengeance. She almost laughed. But the seriousness of the situation prevented the chuckle from crossing her lips. A power struggle was beginning and she didn't want to be part of it. However, she did want to be protected.

Changing her mind, she decided to barter for future protection. She wanted Sawyer on her side even if the reason was blackmail. She knew she couldn't twist his arms but she sure as hell could twist Charlie's. Maybe he would know maybe he wouldn't. All she knew was that it would place Sawyer in a bind, especially because of Sun.

Now she waited to see if he would deal. She was ready to carry out her threat if he didn't. He'll bite at this apple or she'd make sure he never has access to the guns again.

Sawyer silently fumed. She had him and he knew it. The fact that he was part of Sun getting attacked was gonna make his life a living hell. He knew they were all plotting against him. He needed someone beside Charlie to have his back and he seriously doubted Charlie's mental state. He also knew Ana was deadly serious about the Others. He had to deal until he could find way to wiggle out of his latest problem.

"So how is this supposed to work? I don't trust you worth a damn and I bet the feeling is mutual."

She stepped closer to him. "The first sign of the others and a couple of guns appear in my shelter with plenty of ammo. No questions asked. Just drop them off. I'll make sure no one knows where you keep them."

"How you gonna do that?"

"Leave it up to me, hillbilly. You only got two things to worry about. Getting me weapons is at the top of the list."

"And the other?"

"Making sure that the Others don't find your damn stash."

Sawyer's heart dropped. It that reminded him of the security measures he needed to take.

Ana knew she had his attention then. Locke and he were fools. Hiding weapons out in the woods so any fool could find them.

"So what'll be?"

Sawyer stood straighter. Then he turned away from her and started walking.

"I'll think about it?"

"Don't think too long. This offer won't stay long."

He paused. "Right." He kept walking.

"Yo Sawyer!"

He turned again.

"You're right. I don't trust you either but I trust one thing. Your selfishness. Think of it this way. If you do agree to this deal, I'll make sure you don't get snatched yourself."

Sawyer laughed before ambling over to her. He clapped as he approached.

"That's good. Real good. You almost had me convinced. You had that cold callous chica-ness from the other side, only interested in herself vibe going. But that final card told me everything."

This time Ana crossed her arms. She waited to see what he would say.

"Who put you up to this? Your ole buddy Jack? Think you'll be able to get a deal because I'll think we're in the same boat being so isolated from the tribe?"

She raised an eyebrow as a slow smile creeped on her lips.

"You need to know when to shut up, Xena. The fact of the matter is no one will believe that Charlie or me for that matter did a damn thing. I was never worried about that. I had already made a plan for that.

"I was all ready to accept your offer just because I liked your attitude. But now I see that it's all a front. You plan on backstabbing me so that the precious tribe gets the weapons and I'll be left with my dick in the wind. Wrong answer girl."

Ana laughed. "Bull. Shit."

"What?"

"You heard me. Maybe you don't or can't trust people. I don't care. I meant what I said about protecting me and mine. See, I understand you Sawyer. You need control. You need to be in a position to have just as much authority as Jack, Locke, hell even Sayid. You weren't gonna get it freely from others. So you took it. Fine. You forced yourself a seat at the table between and Jack and whoever else gives a damn. But, your power will be limited to your control of those guns. And for your information, I know you are not as big a bastard as you want everyone to think. You pushed people into an emotion towards you that you understand. But you don't understand me."

She stepped right into his face. "I will not let _them_ harm me or anyone over here including your sorry ass. I am not going to be taken by them. And I know that you care about at least one person on this island no matter how much you play like you don't. The fact is when the Others come you will have a choice. Continue being a bastard or be man up. Helping 'the tribe' will help you because I know you don't want to be taken any more than I do."

Suddenly Ana yanked on Sawyer's shirt, jerking him towards her.

"I want my protection, Sawyer. And since you don't want me to have your back, I'll say this. If any of my friends get taken because of your bullshit, I'll leave your sorry ass as bait and make sure that you are taken next."

He slapped her hand away and gripped her shoulders. She tried to jerk away but he held tight.

"Let go of me, asshole."

"I told you I don't like threats," he hissed.

Ana tried to kick him and but he stepped out of the way. He grabbed her arm and twisted behind her back. He caught her legs between his and they tumbled to the ground, tangled together with Sawyer holding Ana like a vise.

Her nostrils flared with anger as he glared at her. After a few seconds, he pushed up off of her. Both were breathing heavily, minds whirling at various tortures they were plotting to possibly inflict on the other.

Walking away, Ana called "I want my guns Sawyer."

He watched her disappear into the night.

Two days later a stranger appeared in their mist. Sawyer saw Ana walk past him giving him a hard look, before heading towards where the prisoner was being held.

Ana came back to her tent and swore. She hadn't found any guns. She had to make him pay. Planning out the ways she could get even, she didn't notice the shadow looming over her. Two guns landed next to her and her focus snapped back.

She glanced at the guns then at Sawyer, mildly surprised to see him. He had a sour look on his face, like it killed him to give her the weapons.

"Look Xena. I don't trust people. It always ends up bad."

"So?"

He shuffled his feet annoyed with himself and the situation. Then he sat down just outside her tent.

"I've been thinking about what you said. I waited to see what you'd do. And I figured if I had to deal with someone, might as well be you. At least you don't have your head up your ass."

"So what you saying?"

"That maybe that army idea of Jack and your's isn't such a bad idea. I don't think those Others are gonna be content to let us live in blissful existence over here. They'll soon come a callin' and I ain't much for sitting by and waitin'."

"What's that got to do with me?" she warily asked.

"Look, I ain't given up them guns to Jack and friends, so you can drop that idea. But, I'll help you start an army." He pointed at her with a serious face and tone.

"Why? Why do you look to me?"

He smirked. "Because at least you understand the rules. It's about to get _Lord of the Flies_ out here, just like on your side of the island. I just as soon have a good fighter on my side."

She shook her head. "Sawyer. Like I said. You don't know me."

He frowned puzzled, until he saw Eko coming towards him with guns. Sawyer's eyes angrily flew back on her.

"Now, _I _know where they are. Now, _you_ listen. I ain't like everyone here. I don't play fair and I'm not an easy con."

Sawyer snarled at her when he saw her smirk. He almost rushed her but she pointed her gun at him. Swearing, he started to storm away.

Ana nodded at Eko and he disappeared into the woods.

"Sawyer," she called. "We know your secret. However, I'll be nice. We'll keep it. But remember, _I_ took your damn stash. I know where it is. For you, there is a new Sheriff in town and if you get out of line, she'll feed you to the wolves." She patted his cheek twice before leaving.

"Oh yeah." She turned back, "You can trust me. Trust me to be just like you when it comes to protecting my own. Feel lucky I consider your sorry ass as part of mine." She turned back around, hair bouncing as she went into the woods.

Seething, Sawyer walked back to his tent trying to figure out where he had lost control of the situation. He couldn't believe it. She played him good. He hadn't even seen it coming and he should have. She cheated just like he would. The thought made him smiled grimly. It's a good thing he didn't keep the whole stash in one place or he would really be pissed. Calming down he grinned to himself. Xena had balls he'd give her that much. Maybe her conning him wasn't too bad. Maybe it'll work out in his favor in the future.

The End.


End file.
